


here with your head on my chest

by Pompomchan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge, Belly rolls, Body Appreciation, Body Insecurities, Chubby Yuuri, Day 2, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Okay I'm dying, Prompt : cuddling, Unbeta-ed, Viktor loves Yuuri so much ughhhhh, i love this, insecure yuuri, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pompomchan/pseuds/Pompomchan
Summary: “You are my precious katsudon, my love” Viktor tells him while kissing his cheek, “Everything about you is so unearthly, peaceful, beautiful… Everything. From your eyes to your face to your heart and your smile and your laughter… I love everything about you.”





	here with your head on my chest

**Author's Note:**

> Hellow! Me again! 
> 
> Many thank yous for reading my crappy stuff still! You lot are beautiful and so fucking precious to me! 
> 
> For Shipping Inc.'s #30DaysOTPChallenge day 2 prompt :: cuddling
> 
> This one fine day i came across a very beautiful art of a chubby Yuuri with belly rolls and i loved it so much and wanted to write something about it but never got time. Here it is now! Enjoy!
> 
>    
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://pompomchan7.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Pompomchan7?s=09), [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100009687754298) or [WordPress](https://pompomchan25.wordpress.com)
> 
>  
> 
> My bad Russian is completely Google's fault!!! ^_^
> 
> Reblog on [tumblr](https://pompomchan7.tumblr.com/post/167881136747/here-with-your-head-on-my-chest-fandom-yuri-on)?

_**here with your head on my chest** _

 

 

They move in during autumn.

Yuuri brings with him at least two dozen boxes and infinitely bright smiles. Viktor’s heart swells with happiness and contentment, already making plans about how to make space for the newcomer, how to decorate his — their — shared apartment according to both their tastes. Surely it will take copious amounts of time, but if Viktor knows anything, then it’s that together they are invincible. This is but a mere pebble in their way to forever.

*

They finish unpacking fairly quick, and like the youthful, hot-blooded man that he is (Yurio insists otherwise because his hairline is steadily rising!), Viktor decides to properly welcome Yuuri into their home with candle lit dinner and love-making.

Yuuri blushes through his plate of  _zharkoye_  because Viktor is by no means quiet about his intentions — holding onto slim fingers and suggestively licking white sauce off his lips, breathing into Yuuri’s ear, “I will make you feel so good, my  _solnyshko_ “.

By the time it’s 10, they are already on the bed, pants off, cocks sliding together hotly and the comforter pulled up to keep off the chill. It is when Viktor tries to take off Yuuri’s t-shirt that he stops him by grabbing his hand, and Viktor halts immediately. He is afraid he has done something wrong — something that Yuuri didn’t want and Viktor forgot to ask about. As much of a grown man as Yuuri is, he is grossly inexperienced in the matters of the body, and Viktor always tries to tone down his enthusiasm, to not cross an invisible line.

“Yuuri? Is everything alright?”

“Y-Yes!”

Yuuri looks at him sheepishly, eyes not connecting for more than a few seconds, and adds, “I’m just cold… Can I keep on the shirt?”

“Yes…yes, of course” Viktor assures him with a smile and kisses the tip of his nose, pulling the comforter tighter around them.

Last year the northern winds had swept through Hasetsu, bringing hail and a chill even bitter than tonight’s, but Yuuri hadn’t complained then as Viktor had stripped him bare and fucked him hard on the wooden floor. But ever since then, Yuuri has been been behaving oddly — refusing to sit too close to Viktor or always deciding to keep his shirt on when they make love or never allowing Viktor to cuddle him for too long.

To say that Viktor is concerned would be to put it lightly. Viktor knows that Yuuri still loves him, because he shows it in the littlest things he does. But no matter how many times Viktor asks Yuuri about it, the man is always tight lipped, saying every time  _It’s silly, Viktor!_  or  _It’s not about you_.  
And so, even though Viktor had an inkling of an idea of what it might be, he had decided to give him the time to open up, always telling Yuuri that whatever it is, Viktor is always there for him. Viktor has mentored him for three years now; he knows Yuuri’s expressions like the back of his hand. And just like every other time, he knows Yuuri is lying.

Later, when Viktor trails his fingers down Yuuri’s tummy, he freezes up and Viktor knows that he has been right about his suspicions.

*

The next morning Viktor is woken up by bright sunlight pinching his cheeks. He turns over and huddles closer to Yuuri’s side to curl around his warmth, but his fiancé is not there. Viktor’s fingers clutch still warm sheets, so he knows that Yuuri hasn’t been gone long. He is probably making breakfast, Viktor thinks and smiles, eyes fluttering shut against the laziness in his bones.

He dozes for a while more, until his bladder calls for attention. Viktor sits up groggily, rubbing his eyes to remove the caked git and yawns. He slides out of the bed and heads to the bathroom to relieve himself, humming [Owl City’s Vanilla Twilight](https://youtu.be/pIz2K3ArrWk) all the while. Yuuri had mentioned last night that he wanted to go shopping. They will probably leave right after breakfast, Viktor wonders as he brushes his teeth. Maybe he had found something interesting in one of the shops. They have been meaning to shop for the wedding too, even though they haven’t decided on a date yet.

Viktor steps out of the bathroom and puts on his furry slippers, deciding to finally see his beloved’s face now that his awful morning breath is gone. He skips to the living room with a smile on his face, ready to greet his Yuuri, only to come upon an entirely different scenario.

There, sat on the couch, is Yuuri, fat tears rolling down his face, tshirt rucked up and fingers pressing down on the fat on his belly.

Viktor’s heart lurches painfully in his chest at the sight and he hates himself for having allowed this to go on for so long. He rushes over to Yuuri’s side and wraps him tight in his arms, causing Yuuri to startle and yelp “V-Viktor!”

“Oh, Yuuri…  _solnyshko_  no…”

Viktor kisses his forehead and pulls back to look at him, fingers cupping slightly plump cheeks and wiping away the stray drops of salty tears. “Look at me” he says, tilting Yuuri’s face up. “You… however you are, you are beautiful…”

Yuuri’s lips tremble on hearing his words and a fresh batch of tears is released. “Y-you wouldn’t s-say that if you saw all of me, Viktor!”

“Oh…but I do!”

“You wouldn’t love me anymore!” Yuuri cries, pushing him away.

“Enough!”

He sees Yuuri’s eyes widen as anger flares hotly in him on hearing those words. How dare he think, after everything they have been through, that Viktor’s love would be conditioned by something like a change in his appearance. He grabs Yuuri’s shoulders and pushes him back against the couch cushions.

“You. Are. Beautiful” Viktor says, looking into his eyes and stating each word slowly, carefully, so that Yuuri can let them sink in. He climbs onto the couch and pulls Yuuri tight against himself, wrapping his arms and legs around the other man, cuddling him after so long.

“You are my precious katsudon, my love” Viktor tells him while kissing his cheek, “Everything about you is so unearthly, peaceful, beautiful… Everything. From your eyes to your face to your heart and your smile and your laughter… I love everything about you.”

He hears Yuuri’s breath hitch in his throat.

“Viktor….”

Viktor hushes him with kisses to hi lips, his temple, the crown of his head. “S _olnyshko_ ” he continues, “however you are and however you may become, I will always love everything about you…even this” and he rubs Yuuri’s tummy softly, lovingly, pressing against the layer of fat. “Remember… I will never stop loving you, Yuuri, even when your mind or body changes differently from mine. Never forget that.”

Yuuri turns around and buries his face against Viktor’s neck, sniffling quietly.  
“You mean all of that?” he asks after some time.

“Of course I do,  _moya lyubov’_ ” Viktor assures him, rubbing the back of his head gently. “Do you want me to go make you some tea?”

Yuuri shakes his head.  
“No” he says, looking up at Viktor with red eyes and splotchy cheeks. “I would…like to stay like this for a little longer.”

“Of course.”

Viktor smiles, content at last, and cuddles Yuuri to his heart’s desire.

* * *

###E N D###  
(26.11.2017)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from James Bay's [Incomplete](https://open.spotify.com/track/78O8CIzX5ZMuJh39fQOR3i).
> 
> If doesn't play, try [here](https://youtu.be/bRSOK_CYJI0)
> 
> You can also follow Shipping Inc. on [tumblr](http://shipping-inc-universe.tumblr.com) or [facebook](https://www.facebook.com/groups/shipperslife/)


End file.
